Snippets
by johnnydicaprio
Summary: - "It was cat and mouse. And when she was caught, he knew it was worth the wait. Even if it was for seven years."
1. A Game of Cat & Mouse

_Something that came out of nowhere. I have a cat. Don't ask how I made the connection. He is isane. _

Disclaimer: Yes. I admit. I **am** JK rowling. And I'm writing fanfiction for my own books because I decided it was time to stop bathing in liquified money.

-x-x-x-

It was cat and mouse. As simple as that.

She would run. He would chase.

He would terrorize. She would save.

He would bully. She would yell.

He would brag. She would tell him to shrink his head.

He would idolize. She would tell him to stop worshipping her.

He would stalk. She would point out that he was insane.

He would compliment. She would ask if he fell off his broom and hit his huge head.

He would beg. She would hex him.

He would continue to beg. She would hit him.

He wouldn't give up. She wouldn't, either.

Remus Lupin grinned as he looked at the wedding photo that he found under his bed. A silent tear leaked through his scrunched eyes and fell on the moving picture. Sirius was grinning inanely. Lily looked simply radiant. And James looked smug. In the end, the cat had caught the mouse, and that's all she had ever wanted.

-x-x-x-

* * *

**A./N.: **_So tell me! Was it useless? Stupid? Waste of words? Good? Bad? Mediocre? Review! I might continue this into a series of one-shots depending on how people like it. But tell me you like it if you want it to continue. Don't just add it to favorites. **Tell **me. Am I asking for too much?_

_JohnnyDicaprio_


	2. Imperfect Perfection

_Another random drabble! It's actually pretty difficult to write this...ahhh i hope you enjoy!_

Disclaimer in chapter one.

**OH, AND HAPPY NEW YEAR!!!!! 2008 wohoooo...**

-x-x-x-

She narrowed her eyes, staring at him playing absent-mindedly with the snitch in his hand. He leaned back in his chair, and ran a hand through his already-messy hair. Her breath hitched in her throat as he watched him chuckling to himself. She realized that he was the definition of imperfection. And that they were different to the very core.

She was incurably neurotic.

He was unbearably sloppy.

She was irreversibly humble.

He was excruciatingly arrogant.

She was exceptionally neat.

He was unbelievably messy.

She was unnaturally responsible.

He was maddeningly careless.

She ate like royalty.

He chewed with his mouth open.

She was short-tempered.

He was the most persistent man she knew.

She hated profanity.

He lived on it.

And when she said yes, he said no.

He collapsed backwards into the carpet with his chair and just as she jumped forward in fright to help him, he leaped up and began roaring with laughter.

There were a thousand reasons she could think of for why they should never be together. And she couldn't pinpoint _one_ reason why they ever should ever be.

James Potter was easily as far away from perfect as you could damn well get. Perfect was prince charming. Perfect was when a guy could tell _exactly_ what a girl was thinking. Perfect was when he knew what to do, what to say, and when to stop. Perfect was when couples didn't fight, and perfect was when two people were actually one. When there were no differences. Just two people. Identical, and impossible to separate. Perfect, she decided was…_boring. _Irritating. Because if he was perfect, she would have lost interest a long time ago. If he was perfect, he wouldn't have chased after her. And if he was perfect, she definitely would not sit staring at him in the common room, wondering how on earth she fell so deeply in love with him.

-x-x-x-

Will continue as drabble! Yay for me! _Revieeew!!!! And tell me I didn't waste my time!!!_

_Johnnydicaprio_


	3. An Unfinished Fairytale

Hello again! I'm happy all you guys like this drabble! I think this may be my favorite -hinthint-, hoping that I'll get a couple of reviews for it.

Anyway, enjoy!

-x-x-x-

_**November 7th, 1976**_

_Dear Diary, _

_James Potter is a frog._

_I have decided. Through careful observations, countless discussions and bickering, I have concluded that he is, in fact, a frog._

_A slimy, arrogant, spineless, know-it-all, bullying, idiotic, touchy-feely, clingy, stalker-ish, possessive little frog._

_A frog, I tell you. He is a frog. And he will forever stay a frog. Because this princess will not kiss him. Ever._

_And he is not a handsome frog, either. He is like the frogs in Muggle fairytales. Green and with bulging eyes. He is an understandi - annoying, hideous, bespectacled, self-centered, creepy, gorgeou - frog. A FROG. _

_He's never going to change. And I am not the kind of girl who will wait for a frog to turn into a prince. I don't have the kind of patience to wait around forever for James sodding Potter. And I will not waste the pages of my diary on that boy ever again. Starting now. _

She had made that decision a long time ago. She would never think about Potter. But he had always, somehow, forced himself into her mind, into her life, in her diary. He found a away. He was just _James. _Even after he had changed, stopped cursing people for the hell of it, stopped talking and bragging about himself continuously, and stopped bullying everyone in sight, she forced herself to see him exactly how he _had_ been. Arrogant, big-headed and annoyingly persistent, ignoring that one little voice inside of her: _give him a chance._ But, as she watched him sink onto one knee and present a breathtaking ring with a genuine smile on his face, she couldn't help but think, _all princes start as frogs. _

-x-x-x-

No offense to frogs, I just had an awful day in bio dissecting frogs, so I'm a little edgy.

Review! And tell me what you think about it!

JohnnyDicaprio


	4. Confess It

Another drabble! Although, not as happy or fluffy. It's just Lily's thoughts on James's obsession with her. I may have a companion piece in the next drabble with James. Don't know. It depends how people like it.

Well, enjoy!

**-x-x-x-**

He says he loves me.

_Loves _me.

I never really understood what it meant. _Love._ I mean, it was just a word. How can so much meaning be packed into _one_ word? It's impossible for it to mean everything that it is said to mean. It's just a word that boys used to get you to shut up. To get you to stop complaining. A strategical word, if you will. It never signified anything for me.

I'm still not sure if it does.

I'm not so sure _he_ would love me if he knew me. It petrifies me sometimes. Knowing that he's chased me for so long, built up this image of me, and it scares me that I could probably ruin it. With just one word. It really isn't fair.

So many things have been written about love. Legendary novels, songs, poems, and yet, I'm not really sure anyone can define what it means. How can you tell you're in love with someone?

They say 'you just _know_'. _They_ say it. They do. Who are _they_, to know what I feel? How do they know? How _can_ they know? If _they_ knew everything, I can't help but wonder why so many people are out there looking for love. They say love finds you. Love doesn't find you. Love hunts you. At least the kind of love I have.

If love is so bloody powerful, how can someone fall out of love? Love ends. Eventually, it's not enough. Love is never enough. I was told love could do anything. _Anything. _Dumbledore has no idea what he's talking about.

How on earth can he love me without knowing who the hell I am? I haven't even had a conversation with him that didn't end with me yelling at him, or him trying to kiss me.

He just wants the chase. That's all he really wants. It's an obsession. Not love. The more I say no, the more he chases. I'm scared the moment I say yes, he'll stop. And he'll be _bored_. Dissappointed. Sure, he'll brag about getting 'his girl' for ages, but slowly, it'll get old and he'll leave me. Just like he left so many of the other girls. I'll become just another name on the endless list of his 'conquests.'He'll realize that his _fixation _with me was nothing more than what it was. Superficial.

_That's why I have to keep refusing. To keep saying no. To keep breaking his heart. So he comes back for more. Because honestly, I don't know what I'd do without him._

**-x-x-x-**

Ackkk, I know that was quite angsty, but I needed an outlet for the angst. I've been writing too much humor recently. Tell me how you liked it! Reviieew!

JohnnyDicaprio


End file.
